


空中漫游

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农坤 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	空中漫游

蔡徐坤从梦境中醒来，眼神复杂的望着同样刚刚醒来的陈立农。

昨晚强制被小鬼和陈立农按在床上睡觉，可是一夜都做着莫名其妙的梦。

他梦见自己在游乐园里与陈立农坐过山车。

这个梦对于他来说太过真实，导致早上醒来他第一眼看见陈立农竟还觉得是在梦境里。

蔡徐坤整天都浑浑噩噩的不在状态，脑中不断回想着前一晚梦中与陈立农坐过山车的场景，他有些惊慌，对于梦里这样心细温暖的陈立农，他竟然心动了。

终于挨到晚上回到宿舍，成员们各自打游戏刷手机，陈立农却一反常态早早准备睡觉。

蔡徐坤见状立刻翻身上床，期待能够与陈立农在梦中再次相见。

迷迷糊糊间他果然再次听到那个冰冷的机械女声。

“欢迎来到游戏：我与NP团的游乐园奇遇。”

“由于您对于上次攻略对象的成就未达到合格标准，系统将强制解锁支线任务。”

蔡徐坤眼前出现了一个透明显示屏，屏幕上只有寥寥几条，显示着上次游戏收集的成就。

随手上下划了一下，只有牵手成就成功点亮，下面的拥抱成就，亲吻成就，喂饭成就列成一长串可怜兮兮的披了一层灰色。

“我昨天怎么不知道还有这种骚操作？”

蔡徐坤表示很无语，昨晚和陈立农牵手的时候确实感觉到眼前有什么一闪而过，然而只顾着紧张，完全没注意系统通知了什么。

系统女声完全无视蔡徐坤的质问，自顾自继续以冰冷的声音陈述。

“强制支线任务【摩天轮】现已开启，要求成就在摩天轮一周内与攻略对象发生性交行为并成功让对方射jing一次。”

“开玩笑的吗，在摩天轮那么短的时间里来一发？我不干，放我离开！”

听到支线任务内容，蔡徐坤瞬间炸毛，这完全就是个18禁任务，甚至陈立农还未成年。

“由于上次过山车场景，您与攻略对象的成就未达到及格线以上，此任务为强制任务，一旦玩家放弃，攻略对象对您现实中的所有记忆将被消除。”

“……”

蔡徐坤沉默了。刚刚对陈立农有心动的感觉，陈立农就要在现实中将他忘记，这个系统也太过残忍了。

他挣扎了一下，最终仍是对那个声音予以了肯定回答。

等到蔡徐坤再次睁开双眼，自己已经站在昨晚相同的游乐场里，不同的是，时间已经接近夜晚，周围也没有了工作人员。

在他四处张望寻找陈立农身影的时候，脑中毫无感情的系统女声再次响起，

”玩家已获得润滑剂X1，肛塞X1，请检查您的装备。”

“艹，这tm都是什么！？”

陈立农今晚早早睡觉是有原因的，他在期待昨晚系统里说的好感度达到100的特殊奖励。

随着系统通知的“您已开启奖励隐藏副本”陈立农远远就看见蔡徐坤在路边长椅上一会坐下一会又站起，一会又来回渡着步子。

他小跑几步，自然的将手搭在蔡徐坤肩上。

“不好意思我来晚咯，坤坤，你是在等我吗？”

蔡徐坤却仿佛肩上爬了蜘蛛一样瞬间跳起来闪开，还顺便往后退了几步，嘴里支支吾吾的说的像是嗯，又好像是不。

“坤坤你脸怎么这么红，是不舒服吗？”

陈立农对蔡徐坤的反应目瞪口呆，看到他的脸色又怕是蔡徐坤身体不舒服还硬挺着不想被自己发现。

“不……不是……是天太热了……”

蔡徐坤满脑子都是自己的装备，思考着攻略方案把自己弄得面红耳热，一转身正主就在眼前，蔡徐坤心虚的觉得自己脑子里那些淫乱的想法都被陈立农看透了。

“哦，没事就好。我们是要去哪里啊？工作人员都哪里去了？”

听到蔡徐坤说自己没事，陈立农也立刻放松了心情，开始雀跃起来。

“节目拍摄结束了，我求经纪人哥哥给我们两个放个假，晚上在这里玩一会，和我去坐摩天轮吧。”

蔡徐坤面不改色随口扯了一句，却因为一会要发生的事情觉得心里好像有一百只兔子在乱蹦。

“你不是恐高吗？怎么会想要坐摩天轮诶？”

“因为恐高才要拉你一起来坐嘛。”

说话间，两人已经站在巨大的摩天轮下，蔡徐坤仰头感叹着

“农农，我从来没见过这么大的摩天轮……”

“刚才听到工作人员说，这个一圈有30分钟诶，好厉害”

听到有30分钟，蔡徐坤终于从紧绷的状态轻松下来，30分钟让他搞定这个小处男应该还不会太难。

“那个……农农你……你能不能先等我一下……我，我去个卫生间。”

“哦，好的”看着蔡徐坤微红的脸色，陈立农有些担心的想要摸一下他的额头，却被蔡徐坤慌张的躲开，几步跑远了。

蔡徐坤裤子半褪的站在厕所隔间里，深吸一口气拧开了装备里的润滑液。

就着滑腻的液体，他摸索着将一根手指送入后穴。冰凉的触感刺激着内壁滚烫的温度，蔡徐坤嘤咛一声又惊慌的咬住下唇。

他不敢再继续动作，甬道紧紧的绞住自己的手指。竖起耳朵发现并没有人注意到这里的异样，他又缓慢的开始了抽插。

待自己慢慢适应了后穴插入的异物感，蔡徐坤将第二指也加了进去。细长的手指顶开层层紧致的软肉，指尖戳到褶皱的肠壁让蔡徐坤止不住轻轻的颤抖。

他加快了速度，轻咬红唇紧闭双眼，身后用来扩张的润滑液已经因为快速的抽插从穴口流出，顺着手指流淌到小臂上。

“坤坤，好久都不见你出来，你还在里面吗？”

伴随着陈立农焦急的询问，正靠在门上集中精力做扩张的蔡徐坤突然感到身后的门被敲打的震动，那敲门的指节仿佛直接击在自己的尾椎骨上，让他的脊椎从上至下一片酥麻。

慌乱间蔡徐坤张口就准备回答陈立农的问话，没想到出口却是一声娇吟。

蔡徐坤惊慌的捂住嘴，调整了几次呼吸，终于忍着呻吟对着外面别扭的说了句“还好”，却许久没有听到门外的回应。

他将耳朵贴在门上也没听到任何响动，股间的瘙痒却让他不得不继续开始动作。

门外的陈立农并没有离开，他被门内那声娇吟惊到忘记呼吸。不敢相信蔡徐坤竟会在游乐场的厕所隔间做这种事情，接下来门内传来断断续续的低喘和搅动液体的声音却证实了自己所想。陈立农大脑当机怀疑着莫非这就是系统奖励，脚却一步都迈不开反倒将耳朵贴近门缝。

厕所里除了他和门内的蔡徐坤空无一人。他想象着蔡徐坤的百般动人，殷红的双唇压抑着齿缝间溢出的阵阵娇喘，带着蓝色美瞳的双眸波斯猫一般闪动迷离，手指在后穴抠挖着引出粘稠的透明液体。陈立农不自觉的解开裤子，将手伸进裤子里开始上下套弄抚慰自己。

渐渐的，蔡徐坤也听见门外浑浊的粗喘，意识到陈立农从来就没有离开，而是站在门外听着自己扩张的全过程，他羞愤的咬住下唇，鼻息间却抑制不住柔媚的轻哼。

但是已经没办法停下来，一想到陈立农就在外面，与正在做这种羞耻的事情的自己一门相隔，蔡徐坤忍不住弓起腰，喘息声越发的放荡起来，已经插入三指的后穴泛滥成灾。

“呃……”

陈立农快速撸动几下，被快感充斥着的大脑一片空白，在门内蔡徐坤的娇喘中发泄了出来，瞬间的快感让陈立农将头抵在门上，发出咚的一声闷响。

里面的蔡徐坤因为这一声闷响被瞬间拉回神智。想到一会的正戏，他硬是半勃着前端将满腹润滑剂用肛塞堵住，匆匆的处理了一下便推门走出，然而厕所里陈立农已经不见了踪影。

蔡徐坤慢吞吞的移动着，好不容易蹭到摩天轮乘坐处，看到陈立农正在和工作人员交涉着什么。

他缓缓靠在一边栏杆上，看到工作人员对着陈立农点点头，然后陈立农笑着道了谢便几个跨步跑过来一个熊抱。被挤压的腹部让蔡徐坤闷哼一声，完全不尴尬的亲密动作让他深深怀疑着刚刚卫生间外面的人到底是不是同一人。

“刚才和工作人员姐姐商量了一下，我们可以坐到透明的摩天轮车厢哦～”

“透，透明的啊……”

蔡徐坤瞳孔微微颤动，但是看到面前陈立农小奶狗一样期待的眼神，他还是坚定的点了点头。

月色已经爬上夜空，两个人面对面坐在透明的摩天轮车厢里相对无言。

陈立农还是第一次和别人一起坐摩天轮，从没和女孩子在游乐场约会过，更别提两个大男人一起挤一个摩天轮小车厢。

刚刚进来的时候，陈立农小心翼翼的选择了对面位置。

之前梦中的过山车经历，让他仿佛对团里的这个哥哥有了些不能言明的心意。狭小逼仄的封闭空间里逃无可逃，都是哥哥玫瑰味的清冽气息。

心里仿佛有羽毛拂过，倏地揪紧又在瞬间放松，静谧的车厢里陈立农听到自己有力的心跳。他感觉到有汗滴顺着鬓角滑下去，痒痒的，搔动他的心也泛起一丝说不清道不明的痒。原来这就是奖励，陈立农假装自然的望向窗外。两个人享受着摩天轮的私人空间，仿佛是在约会。原本与女孩子约会恋爱的心动，现在全部都一次性送给了面前的哥哥。

坐在对面的蔡徐坤心情波澜起伏，他看到对面陈立农鬓角流下的汗水顺着下颌线流到脖子。随着陈立农喉结上下的滚动，蓄到一起的汗珠又几个翻滚没入衬衫领子里消失不见。他身下半勃的前端更硬了，被束缚在裤子里撑到有些发痛。

陈立农脑子里都是纯洁的爱恋，蔡徐坤脑子里却都是淫乱的色情，一时间两人各怀心思。

蔡徐坤有些尴尬的换了个姿势，肚子里晃动的润滑液却迫使他一个没忍住哼出声来。

“坤坤你怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“没有……我就是有点害怕……农农，你……能不能坐过来”

听到哥哥说有点怕，陈立农听话的坐到蔡徐坤身边，轻轻握住他的手。宽大温热的手掌覆盖在自己掌心，让蔡徐坤莫名的安心。鼻息间是陈立农微微的汗味，并不难闻，带着少年的清爽。

他因为恐高不知不觉与陈立农越靠越近，陈立农接触到蔡徐坤温暖的体温也感受到身边蔡徐坤微微的颤抖，紧张的全身汗毛都竖起来，不自然的僵直了身体。哥哥与他贴的这么近，经过刚刚在卫生间里发生的事情，他自己也不能保证还会不会发生什么。

另一边蔡徐坤被陈立农握住手总算有些放松下来，虽然还不太敢动，但是头左晃右晃带着些惊叹和好奇。坐摩天轮的人意外的少，蔡徐坤扭头看到自己的坐的前后的车厢竟然都没有人，心里的小火苗越燃越旺，变得大胆起来，另一只空闲的手顺着陈立农的大腿根往上爬去。

陈立农还在满心挣扎着用理智告诉自己要克制，大腿内侧传来的酥麻就让他倒吸一口气。

低头眼睁睁看着在腿上跳跃的手滑到裆部，隔着裤子柔情蜜意的抚弄起来，陈立农一把抓住在自己胯间作乱的手。

“嗯……坤坤……你这是要干嘛？”

“这你还看不出来吗？”

手的主人在陈立农嘴角印下一吻，趁他惊呆的功夫将被抓住的手挣开，解开裤带拉开拉链一气呵成。

“会被人看到的，坤坤……时间不够用的吧……”

“不，你知道的，我早已经扩张好了……”

蔡徐坤将自己的裤子和内裤一齐退下，跪在中间的空地上，撅起臀部将肛塞拔出来。没有了肛塞的控制，蜜穴里的润滑液如同开闸一般从穴口涌出，化作涓涓细流在透明的地上圆润的蔓延开来，将缆车下方的景色更加清晰的映衬。类似于失禁的感觉让蔡徐坤一瞬间收紧后穴，突然被夹断的滑腻液体坠下最后一滴，拉出一根细长的蛛丝。

“你知道我在卫生间都干了什么对不对……”

话还没有说完，陈立农的薄唇便追随而来覆上了自己的两片殷红，也吞掉了他想要说的话。大手将他的头部托起，使蔡徐坤能够更加贴近自己。陈立农有些粗暴的单手扒下他的裤子，鞋也被扔到一边，终于将哥哥两腿分开，推成一个大M字。

自己的下身早已在看见哥哥拔出穴口的肛塞之时就傲然挺立，他并没有想到蔡徐坤已经为他做好了准备，脸颊泛着玫瑰色的羞怯眼神和与之相反的大胆举动让陈立农为之疯狂。

之前心里的粉红泡泡现在早已燃烧成熊熊欲火，陈立农只拉开裤链将自己硬的发烫的铁棍掏出来，就迫不及待的顶了进去，两人连接之处发出噗嗤的一声。

“唔嗯……”

被填满的充实感让蔡徐坤喟叹出声。蔡徐坤放荡的身姿让陈立农红了双眼，还没等哥哥慢慢适应，陈立农便猛的向前一挺，随着肉体撞击的淫靡声响，透明的液体从蔡徐坤的后穴被挤了出来。

有风穿过脚踝，陈立农透过落地窗看向远处，城市的尽头隐没在地平线下，淹没在无尽的黑暗里。仿佛有一种将城市踩在脚下凌空做爱的错觉。

透明的车厢让乘客的身影毫无保留的呈现在空中，两人明知道因为高度没有人可以看清他们正在进行的色情勾当，但是仍然因为开放的透明空间，让人有种汗毛竖立的快感，仿佛是在全世界的注视下演绎着羞耻的剧情。

陈立农忍不住快速的抽插起来，摩天轮的车厢也随着他的动作剧烈的晃动。

蔡徐坤瞬间紧绷了身体，无措中慌忙抱住面前的人，甚至连双腿也不由得紧紧缠住他的腰，几乎整个人挂在陈立农身上。

“别，别这么大动作，我害怕……”

刚刚车厢的摇晃让蔡徐坤精神紧张，恐惧感张扬舞爪的向他袭来。后穴不由自主的紧紧咬住陈立农的性器，即使有润滑液的辅助也完全无法移动分毫。陈立农被夹得大口喘着粗气。这哪是什么奖励，根本就是对他的惩罚。甬道里的紧致让他爽到升天，过度紧绷却让他无法活动，欲望撕扯着理智，身体却被桎梏，宛如冰火两重天，让性器在蔡徐坤的内里越胀越大。

“唔嗯……坤坤，你别咬的这么紧，我，我很难受……”他的喉结艰涩地滑动几下。

“可，可是我真的有点怕……”蔡徐坤将头埋在陈立农胸前声音还有些颤抖。

陈立农憋的脸色潮红，只得压抑着欲望在等待车厢停止晃动的期间轻抚蔡徐坤光裸的背。

“没关系的坤坤，你放松，我尽量轻一些”

陈立农的话语总是有蛊惑人心的力量，蔡徐坤渐渐的放松下来，虽然整个人还是埋在陈立农胸口，但是后穴慢慢松口，里面因为刚才紧绷而挤出的润滑液顺着陈立农的性器浸湿他的耻毛，在幽暗的草丛里闪烁着露珠的光亮。

陈立农感受到哥哥的缓和，以连接着的状态将蔡徐坤翻了个身背对着他。

蔡徐坤刚想回头，就被身后贴过来的重量压得跪趴在椅子上。后背贴上了陈立农热得发烫的胸膛，他感受到陈立农将双手从衣襟探入，顺着自己的腰线向上抚摸着，气息不稳的亲吻他的耳垂脖颈。

“坤坤……坤坤……”

陈立农胡乱的喃喃着，因为不能做太过剧烈的动作，他只能缓慢的抽插，在后穴深进浅出。每一下都顶到哥哥的最深处。虽然这对他来说就是个折磨，但是却让他有足够时间去寻找哥哥的敏感点。他耐心的探索着，像一个花匠，小心翼翼的培育着，等待身下人即将到来的花期。几个来回，陈立农终于感受到柱身刮过一个小小的凸起，看到蔡徐坤不由自主的抖了一下。他敛眉一笑，确信自己找到了蔡徐坤的前列腺点。

蔡徐坤被顶到双眼模糊，流下的生理泪水滴到椅子上，鼓成一个小放大镜，将他身下的小世界放大。他低头看着身下流淌过的景色被拉成慢镜头，仿佛时间变得缓慢，车流像一条流淌的光河，连结出城市间一片光影。

“坤坤你不专心哦”身后传来陈立农不满的嘟囔。

“我只是害怕……”

陈立农掐住哥哥的下巴让他扭头看着自己，被强制扭转的脖颈修长纤细，陈立农在蔡徐坤的唇上咬了一口。

“那就不要看外面，只看我就好了”

被陈立农抱坐上椅子，蔡徐坤情不自禁的用双腿环住他精瘦的腰，看弟弟跪在自己身前带有节奏的动作。陈立农每沉重的顶一下，摩天轮就剧烈的摇晃一下。对高处的恐惧和快感交杂，陈立农在他肠道里对前列腺点精准的摩擦让蔡徐坤的心也随车厢荡漾，并且越荡越高。

他听见车厢内的广播响起热情的女声，

“我们马上将要达到缆车的最高点，左边可以看见……”

“嗯啊……”

随着车厢达到摩天轮的最高点，蔡徐坤也在那一瞬间攀上高潮。

因为高潮来临而仰头的那一刹那，蔡徐坤透过头顶的透明看到上方有飞机掠过，暗夜里划过一道模糊的飞机云。他情不自禁的抬起右手，仿佛与天空无限接近，眼前飘散着点点星芒。

他突然想，如果这是在现实中就好了。

看着身下的哥哥失神的痉挛，前端性器却仍然高高的翘起，大概是被自己操到了前列腺高潮。

陈立农狠狠顶了他一下，

“坤坤，我还没有爽过……”

声音里带点委屈的不满，将蔡徐坤从云端里直直拽了下来。

想要更多。蔡徐坤已经完全忘记了游戏初衷，只剩下满心的空虚与欲求不满。他起身将陈立农按在对面椅子上，抬腿跨坐上那双健硕的大腿。眼神迷离的握住弟弟还高高挺立着的前端一坐到底，臀部 不停的來回摩擦，上下左右前前後後的在他身上扭动着。陈立农的性器在他的甬道里像根野草随着肠道的形状弯来倒去，这种新奇的方式让陈立农 爽的大腿打颤。他额前碎发已被汗湿成缕，只觉得自己像一块巧克力，马上就要因为滚汤的热度融化在蔡徐坤的身体里。

"农农，我侍候的好吗？"蔡徐坤媚眼如丝的调笑着。

“啊……嗯……坤坤……”

陈立农只吐出一串意味不明的音节，难以自持的扶住蔡徐坤的腰慢慢挺动着，另一手还不忘帮哥哥疏解前端的寂寞。

蔡徐坤满意的看着陈立农的反应，最终将腿放下跪在他身上回归了传统的方式。手却仍然身到交合处揉捏陈立农的两颗囊袋，陈立农被碰到敏感之处，身体一紧，却不能太大动作，只得紧紧掐住哥哥的软腰更加卖力的讨好蔡徐坤冒出丝丝清夜的龟头。

蔡徐坤已是不管身处何地，弟弟的服务让他愉悦的嘤咛起来，身下的陈立农也是粗喘不停，随着离地面的距离越来越近，两人一同攀上了伊甸乐园。

结束了疯狂的摩天轮，两个人惬意的坐在人工湖边的长椅上。蔡徐坤现在仍然没有脚踩在地面上的实感。整个人软绵绵的靠在陈立农身上，腿还在打颤。

“农农，你知道吗，现在这一切都是在真实发生的。”

陈立农被这突然的话语弄得一愣，低头去看哥哥，却发现蔡徐坤低着头看不清表情。他转瞬笑开，

“可是坤坤，你在我梦里，你又怎么证明你自己是真实的呢？”陈立农望着哥哥靠在自己肩上金色的头顶，轻吻上去，“我不会被骗的啦，这只是个游戏，我知道你是个和蔡徐坤一样的npc而已。”

“用来帮我实现一个荒诞的梦……”他在心里默默的加上一句。

蔡徐坤沉默了。是啊，他又怎么确认自己面前的这个陈立农是真实的陈立农呢，这个梦境太过美好，是自己太过执着希望将它变为现实了……

早晨蔡徐坤意外的早早起了床，因为昨晚游戏的场景，他不得不换上一条新的内裤。偷偷跑去卫生间洗内裤的途中，猝不及防迎面遇见陈立农，两人对视的一刹那，目光各自穿过连续两晚的梦境。烟火在头脑中炸开，什么都不需要解释。

最后还是陈立农满脸通红的跑掉了……蔡徐坤走进卫生间，抬头看见一条刚洗好的内裤挂在晾衣杆上。他紧紧的握住了自己的拳。

所谓的真假无非都是给自己设置的枷锁罢了。蔡徐坤觉得，这样也好，就让他们各自将这当成是一场游戏。

梦醒了，游戏便也结束罢。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

要说这场游戏谁输谁赢，只能说，结果是没有意义的。

可以说是双赢局吗？


End file.
